1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to footwear and, more specifically, to footwear having an alarm circuit that can be selectively engaged by the user to transmit a coded signal to a monitoring authority. The alarm circuit is comprised of circuit board, battery, processor, switch and wiring. The alarm circuit further includes a global positioning system (GPS) for sending location data to the monitoring authority. The alarm circuit is selectively operable via a covered switch for preventing false alarms. The cover can serve as camouflage rendering switch location variable and covert.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other alarm device designed for articles. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,658,848 issued to Kalikow on Feb. 14, 1928.
Another patent was issued to Kalikow et al on Jul. 22, 1930 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,771,258. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,086 was issued to Riedo on Dec. 4, 1973 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 21, 1982 to Ganyard as U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,853.
Another patent was issued to Cox on Jul. 1, 1986 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,272. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,259 was issued to Musa on Sep. 17, 1996. Another was issued to McCarthy on Nov. 12, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,432 and still yet another was issued on May 5, 1998 to Ingargiola et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,087.
Another patent was issued to Neher on May 18, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,905,461. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,659 was issued to Herman et al. on U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,659. Another was issued to Underwood on Aug. 21, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,278,370 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 26, 2002 to Neher as U.S. Pat. No. 6,362,778.
Another patent was issued to Neher on May 14, 2002 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,388,612. Another was issued to Morrison on Nov. 9, 1983 as U.S. Patent No. GB2119142 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 31, 2001 to Guzman as U.K. Patent No. GB2352551.
While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.